


"Is it LOVE?! My Internet BFF Wants To Confess!" (Lapis x MagicalGirl!Reader)

by Jewelfox



Series: Magical Gem [YOUR NAME]-chan! [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Foxes, Gay Space Rocks, Gem Fusion, Kitsune, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Magical Girls, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nerdiness, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, POV Second Person, Physical Disability, Shinto, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelfox/pseuds/Jewelfox
Summary: OceanGem [17:35:26]:There's something I need to tell you.Your heart skips a beat.OceanGem [17:35:48]:It's about fusion.Your heart beats even faster, and you can feel AN ELECTRIC TINGLE going all through your body. Why do you feel that way? Is it just the way she said that, that makes fusion sound ROMANTIC?... even EROTIC?---[Lapis x MagicalGirl!Reader] Lapis Lazuli, your INTERNET BEST FRIEND and FELLOW FANFICTION AUTHOR, wants to meet up with you in person again to tell you something important! Does she reciprocate your burning crush on her? Or will the MAGICAL FOX PET who gave you your powers get between you somehow? Find out, in today's episode of ...





	1. A Cheap Tactic

You are [YOUR NAME], or [Y/N] for short. You are A GIRL. Your birth certificate AGREES, and has an "F" on it next to a crossed-out "M". Turns out even doctors can make mistakes! They were very embarrassed about it, even though this sort of thing happens ALL THE TIME.

You work in HOLIDAY SHOPPING HELL, and use the money to study [YOUR MAJOR] at a nearby community college in your home state of NEW ENGLAND. Your understanding parents let you live with them, so despite all your student debt you still have A GOOD CREDIT SCORE.

You have written more than a dozen FANFICS about MAGICAL GIRLS. And now you apparently are one? You and your online best friend OceanGem, whose real name is LAPIS LAZULI, still aren't sure how to feel about this. (You're pretty sure she is a magical girl too, but if so she's the DARK AND BROODING TYPE, which explains why she isn't that happy for you.)

You like GIRLS and FANFICS WHERE GIRLS SMOOCH. Your favourite lesbian ship is [SHIP THAT YOU WOULD DIE FOR].

Your STAR JEWEL is shining PEARLESCENTLY, in its usual place on a chain around your neck.

Your FAMILIAR, if you want to call her that, is the FOX SPIRIT who lives inside it.

You have ONE fusion, a FOXGIRL SHRINE MAIDEN that you became yesterday after fusing with YOUR FAMILIAR somehow. She kinda looks like TAMAMO-NO-MAE from FATE/EXTERRA, but with clothing that covers her BOOBS. And since her weapon's a NAGINATA, you're pretty sure that her class would be LANCER.

Unlike Tamamo-chan, you are A VIRGIN.

* * *

"Lapis loves you, too."

The fox spirit's words stay with you, the whole way back from your workplace. You look out the bus window, at the FALL LEAVES brushing up against it and the PANORAMA OF RED AND GOLD HILLS beyond, and shiver. Somehow, out of everything that happened yesterday, that's the part that you can't stop thinking about.

Fusing with the fox spirit? That felt almost NATURAL. After all, if she was telling the truth the two of you have been together since you were little. Lapis had been scared that she'd take over your mind from within, but it felt just like being yourself, only moreso; more CONFIDENT, more POWERFUL, and probably more ATTRACTIVE.

(It occurs to you that the next time you fuse, you ought to take A SELFIE.)

Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet, but BECOMING A MAGICAL GIRL IN REAL LIFE feels less like a new power that's been gifted to you, and more like something you should have been able to do all along. You didn't even struggle to learn your powers or control your new body in combat, the way USAGI did in SAILOR LUNA CRYSTAL. As soon as you transformed, it was like you had always been this way.

The thought that OceanGem loves you, on the other hand ...

Even now that you've met IRL, and learned that her name is LAPIS, you still think of your friend as her screen name. As the sarcastic girl with the biting wit, who can't help but point out how messed-up things are but does so because she cares deeply.

You got the sense that she's A LONER, maybe even A GOTH, who probably STRUGGLES WITH MENTAL ILLNESS and definitely HAS A TROUBLED PAST. But once you got her into magical girl manga and anime, you found out that her CONTROVERSIAL OPINIONS come from a place of real caring; a place that says "screw what you fans think, this is what the character wants."

She puts personal freedom above everything else. Which is probably why she FREAKED OUT so hard at the thought that you might lose yours. She even OFFERED TO FUSE with the fox Gem, so that you would not have to do it, and you could see how much that offer cost her.

Is that why she hasn't CONFESSED HER LOVE to you? Is she scared of the thought of controlling you, of having any power at all over your feelings? Or is she simply REPRESSED, like the girls in YURI GHOSTS ON THE ROOF, who didn't realize their feelings for other girls were called "love?"

Just thinking about it, about HER, makes you feel warm inside even as your gut tightens. DOES she love you? Do YOU love her back? And if so, then-

Your pocket vibrates, as the bus drives out of a tunnel and into a clearing in view of a cell tower. You fumble to get out your phone, your palms slippery and sweaty, and turn it on to discover that OceanGem has been SENDING YOU MESSAGES for the past half-hour.

`**OceanGem [17:35:26]:** There's something I need to tell you.`

Your heart skips a beat.

`**OceanGem [17:35:48]:** It's about fusion.`

Your heart beats even faster, and you can feel AN ELECTRIC TINGLE going all through your body. Why do you feel that way? Is it just the way she said that, that makes fusion sound ROMANTIC?

... even EROTIC?

`**OceanGem [17:38:52]:** Fusion is a way to make weak Gems stronger. Two Gems of the same kind can fuse their bodies and minds to become a giant woman, a larger and more powerful version of themselves. But when two Gems of different kinds fuse, the results are ... unpredictable.`

"Tell me more," you think, and SQUIRM IN YOUR SEAT.

`**OceanGem [17:43:27]:** We aren't designed to fuse with different kinds of Gems, with a completely different purpose. It's not natural for us. One might overpower the other, dominating her and ... and making her suffer.`

THIS IS NOT HELPING YOU CALM DOWN.

`**OceanGem [17:44:58]:** I've only seen one stable fusion of two different Gems, and I'm pretty sure I know which one's calling the shots.`  
`**OceanGem [17:47:22]:** I've also only ever seen one human who could fuse. He has a Gem embedded in him, and I guess he _is_ the Gem somehow?`  
`**OceanGem [17:50:01]:** I don't know how it works for you. I don't know if you can only fuse with that Gem, or if having her magic circuits inside you means you can fuse with anyone. Even`

OH NO

OH NO YOU ARE BLUSHING SO HARD

`**OceanGem [17:50:11]:** ...`  
`**OceanGem [17:51:24]:** *Even someone who wants to hurt you, or use you.`

You can't help but think of ONE GEM that you wouldn't mind being USED by.

`**OceanGem [17:54:36]:** When that strange Gem asked you to fuse with her, I panicked. I have ... I've done it before, and it's terrifying. It's the most painful thing that I've ever experienced. I never want to do it again. And the thought of you having to go through that was worse than anything.`

Your insides feel like they twist even tighter, but not because you're turned on. It occurs to you that your friend may have been one of the many women who's been ASSAULTED, even if she's not a HUMAN woman. You just hope that it wasn't a FAMILY MEMBER who did this to her.

`**OceanGem [17:55:22]:** I just`  
`**OceanGem [17:58:01]:** I care about you. A lot.`  
`**OceanGem [17:58:39]:** I know that I'm bad at showing it, but I do.`

You feel even warmer inside now, and your eyes may be starting to water.

`**OceanGem [18:01:07]:** I want to talk to you more, but that Gem is probably reading over your shoulder.`

You LOOK BEHIND YOU, but see only empty rows of seats. Then you look down, at the Gem around your neck, which you've been unconsciously SQUEEZING and RUBBING as you read. And for the first time, you wonder if you ought to be AFRAID of your favourite stim toy and comfort object.

(Seriously, she's been like a PLUSHIE for you since you were little.)

`**OceanGem [18:02:29]:** If you're okay with it, I'd like to meet you in person in the woods behind your house, when you get back from work. Leave the Gem in your room, and we can talk there without her listening.`  
`**OceanGem [18:05:51]:** Okay?`

That was just a few minutes ago. Your friend is waiting for a RESPONSE.

Hands still sweating, you manage to type a reply.

`**[Y/N] [18:08:12]:** Okay  >//>`

You are blushing IN REAL LIFE, too. You've known Lapis for almost a year now, but if she wants to talk about what you THINK she wants to talk about then things are moving fast all of a sudden. You just hope you're both ready.

... besides that, you want to COME OUT to her. You know? About the crossed-out "M" on your birth certificate. You know that it's NOT A BIG DEAL to most people, but you feel REALLY SELF-CONSCIOUS right now. Especially since it's something she'd find out anyway, if she-

I mean, if you two ever-

WELL.

`**[Y/N] [18:08:45]:** There's something I wanted to tell you, too`  
`**OceanGem [18:09:03]:** Yeah?`  
`**OceanGem [18:09:15]:** What is it?`

You wince.

`**[Y/N] [18:09:34]:** I mean in person  >//>`  
`**OceanGem [18:10:01]:** Oh.`  
`**OceanGem [18:10:09]:** Right.`

You spend a few minutes working out when to meet with your friend. Then you put up your phone, and CLING TO YOUR STAR JEWEL with both hands.

You wonder if she knows how nervous you are.


	2. A Perilous Journey

As soon as you get home you GRAB A SNACK, say hi to YOUR BROTHERS playing video games in the living room, and down your SECOND CUP OF COFFEE for the day. Then you wash up, BRUSH YOUR HAIR, apply NEW MAKEUP, and change out of YOUR FESTIVE WORK UNIFORM and into [YOUR FAVOURITE CUTE AUTUMN CLOTHES].

After a moment of hesitation, you unfasten the STAR JEWEL from around your neck and set it gently on your dresser, making a nest with one of your scarves. You check the mirror from different angles, and purse your lips; without your Gem, you look INCOMPLETE somehow.

You FEEL incomplete, too.

You're not surprised to see the Gem's FOX SPIRIT sitting on the floor, when you turn around. She doesn't say anything, but just looks up at you, patient as always.

You swallow. "I ... I guess you know where I'm going."

She nods.

"Um, you can come get me if something happens, right? Like if there's a new monster ... or something?"

"I can." Her voice comes from your STAR JEWEL as always, on the dresser behind you.

"W-will you be okay?" you ask. You can't help but feel like you're ABANDONING her. Or like you're leaving behind PART OF YOURSELF.

"I will." She nods. "I hope you enjoy your visit with Lapis Lazuli. Please do not go too far."

* * *

You wonder what she meant by that, as you close the fence gate behind you. Was she trying to WARN YOU about something? A monster, perhaps? Or was it a THREAT?

You look out at the WOODS and the CARPET OF LEAVES on the ground, and gulp. You're about to meet your best friend in person, for only the second time ever. And this time, it would be just the two of you.

... maybe the fox was trying to warn you about OceanGem?

Maybe that's why you've been SHAKING SO MUCH since you stepped out the back door, even though you made sure to dress warmly. (You DID dress warmly, right?)

You take a few hesitant steps, your shoes crunching leaves beneath them, before spotting A FLASH OF BLUE through the tree trunks. There she is; the angel who swooped in to save you, the other day, framed by rays of light and falling leaves.

You are BLUSHING SO HARD. And once she catches sight of you, her cheeks turn DARK BLUE as well.

"[Y/N]?" she asks.

"Y-yes ... " You hug yourself with both arms, trying to suppress your shiver. You aren't cold, though, and it makes you SWEAT MORE.

Your friend glances up at YOUR HOUSE, through the branches. "Can you come over here?" she asks.

"O-okay ... " Your teeth are chattering, and your SHAKING INTENSIFIES. But as you get closer to Lapis -- the name seems appropriate for someone so slim and delicate, with her soft FLUTTERING SKIRT and bare feet -- you FORCE YOURSELF to be calm. Or at least, to look like it. You're doing a very bad job of it, but at least you've suppressed the shivers a little.

Lapis is CLENCHING HER FISTS again, and staring down at the ground. Finally, she closes her eyes. "I guess there's no point in hiding it. What I wanted to tell you was-"

"I'm a girl!" you blurt out, without thinking.

"I'm- wait, huh?" Lapis gives you A WEIRD LOOK.

"Um, I mean to say I'm the kind of girl who knew she was a girl all along! But not everyone else knew that, so I had to tell them, and then I had to take medicine so I could go through the right kind of puberty and ... " Your voice trails off, as you see the LOOK OF CONFUSION on Lapis' face. And your hand reaches up to cling to your Star Jewel, which of course IS NOT THERE.

You REALLY DID NOT WANT to be reminded of how you're different from other girls. But you want to make sure Lapis knows, before she says something she can't take back.

Lapis SCRUNCHES UP HER FACE while you're talking, but then it's like a lightbulb appears over her head. "Oh! You're trans. Okay, then."

... it occurs to you that you should have expected that, coming from someone else who WRITES FANFICTION and LIKES IT WHEN GIRLS SMOOCH.

You fail to suppress a shiver, and Lapis gives you a worried look. "Are you okay?" she asks.

You nod, just a LITTLE too vigourously. "Go ahead," you tell her.

"Huh? Oh, right." Lapis blushes again, and looks away. "I just felt like I ought to tell you ... "

OH NO YOU'RE BLUSHING AGAIN

" ... I'm the one who stole the ocean."

You shiver again, and look up at her. "What?"

Lapis' eyes are lidded, as she stares at the ground with her fists clenched. It looks like she's UPSET, but not with you. "That time the world's oceans vanished? That was me. I was trying to get back home."

"Oh ... " You have NO IDEA how to process this.

She laughs bitterly. "It didn't work, of course."

Seriously, you haven't a SINGLE CLUE what to say. You remember reading about it on the WORLD WIDE WEB, and worrying about the lobster boats. But it was an event that was so massive, so EPIC in scale, that you had no way to process it. How could anyone? It was just a bullet the world had dodged.

The idea that your BEST FRIEND was the one who had fired it? That makes as much sense as her being A BLUE ROCK, you guess. Should you be afraid? Should you run?

No! You tell yourself. She is your FRIEND, and you care about her! And you are not DISAPPOINTED that she didn't come here to ask you out, either!

Lapis side-eyes the BITS OF YOUR HOUSE she can see through the trees. "I thought you deserved to know, as long as we're talking in person now. I just didn't want to tell that weird fox, too. I don't want her asking to fuse with you to defeat a monster, again.

"Even if I AM one," she mutters to herself.

"Huh?" You DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT.

"Nothing! I just-" Lapis looks up at you, and her face goes from SURPRISED to CONCERNED. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale."

You realize that despite having your arms wrapped tightly around yourself, you CAN'T STOP SHAKING. Are you nervous? Scared? Did you get enough protein and carbs?

What's WRONG with you?

You force a smile, and CLAMP DOWN ON THE SHIVERS for her. "I'm okay!"

"Okay, then." Lapis closes her eyes again, and squeezes her fists tighter. "I understand if this means we can't be friends anymore-"

"I do!" you squeak. "I mean, I'm not upset! I know you've dealt with some serious stuff-"

Lapis snorts at that.

"-and that you have a lot of regrets, and I don't want to add to them. Whatever they are."

Lapis blinks. "I just told you one."

"I-I mean the rest of them!" You're trying not to sound NERVOUS, but you can't help it. It's less that you're afraid of her, and more that you're afraid you'll SAY THE WRONG THING. "I know you don't mean any harm-"

"Not to anyone who doesn't DESERVE it." Lapis folds her arms.

"A-and you're my friend, and you're awesome! And that is a really cool magical girl power. Can you show me?" You feel that CHANGING THE SUBJECT might be in order.

Lapis BLUSHES AGAIN, and can't meet your eyes. "I guess. I mean, if you want. I flew over a river not too far from here."

"Oh ... " You remember where that is, now. "I think that's a bit of a walk."

Lapis' eyes light up. "I can fly you there!"

"Really?" You hold back a shiver. "How?"

"Remember how the other CPUs got Plutia to R-18 Island?"

You recall watching that GAME CONSOLE THEMED magical girl anime with her. It was kind of PERVERTED. That scene made you laugh, though. "I don't think I could hold on like that," you say, and giggle nervously.

"Huh. Well, I guess I could carry you, then."

"Y-you mean like a bridal carry?"

"Sure," Lapis says. She holds out her arms, smiling. "Come on."

Blushing HARD, you take a step forward, and then another. Your body feels very heavy for some reason, and you wonder if Lapis can actually CARRY you. Then you remember she OFFERED TO DO SO the last time that you met in person, and it doesn't seem so far-fetched.

You carefully lower yourself into Lapis' arms and hold onto her shoulders, which feels awkward since you're a bit BIGGER than her. But her carry feels soft and firm, and her cheeks are dark blue as she smiles down at you. "Ready?" she asks.

You shiver while clinging to her, trying not to BUMP INTO HER CHEST too hard, and nod.

She sprouts her wings, and looks up. "Okay, here we go!"

That is THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER before BLACKING OUT.


	3. An Unexpected Outcome

the world has a layer of gauze over it.

everything's all soft and fuzzy.

you are laying in bed? you guess. there's a blue shape standing over you, and a smaller white one curled up next to you

you feel like you're having an out-of-body experience. nothing is solid. nothing is real

your feelings are fuzzy and soft too, like clouds. for some reason this does not bother you

should it?

"She's awake," the smaller shape says. the voice comes from next to your head.

"Oh, thank the stars." that's lapis' voice. "[YOUR NAME], can you hear me?"

you nod without thinking about it. lapis' words are soft too

"She may be dehydrated. Please get her a cup of water from downstairs."

"Got it."

the blue shape leaves you.

the white shape looks after her, then walks across your torso to your face. she sits down on your chest

"I have not been entirely honest with you."

you think you should be alarmed by her words

"It is true that I am the fox spirit inside your Star Jewel. What I did not tell you is that it's your Gem, in the same way that the lapis lazuli stone on Lapis' back belongs to her."

she noses your gem

"You are a Gem, who has attached herself to a human body and worked her circuits inside of it. But because its previous occupant was okay with this, and because you sealed your own memories away years ago, the person you are -- the girl I grew up with -- never knew."

lapis hurries back into the room. your eyes can't track her, even though she's not moving that fast

she's holding something. "Here, drink this!"

the fox (?) looks at her. "That is her sibling's half-empty cup. Please get her a fresh cup of water."

" ... okay, then." lapis leaves

the fox lowers her head next to yours.

"I am the original occupant. I asked our parents to take us to that shrine, because I wanted to see the foxes up close. I wanted to walk on all fours next to them, and befriend them somehow. I was young and foolish, but somehow I always knew that this was what I was supposed to be. Just like how you always knew you were female.

"Now I can live as a fox made of light, inside or outside of your Gem. Meanwhile, instead of forming a girl made of light, you adapted this human body to be feminine, and used it as your own.

"I think it suits you, [YOUR NAME]. I think you are beautiful. I have always been happy for you."

lapis rushes back in. "One fresh cup of water, just like you asked!"

the fox stands up and sniffs it. "That is dishwater, Lapis."

"So?"

the fox pushes it gently away with her paw. "It will make her more sick than she already is. Please ask one of her siblings to get her some water, instead."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

your friend walks back out.

the fox continues to speak

"I warned you not to go too far away from your Gem. But I did not tell you what would happen if you did. You asked me not to tell you any of this, so that you could live your life as this person. And I thought you would feel your Gem's pull, the farther away you got, and would come back before the threads snapped.

"I gambled your privacy against your life, [YOUR NAME], and lost. I ... "

she is silent

"I am sorry."

she is silent again

"I am so, so very sorry."

your breathing slows.

she whimpers once, then nuzzles your cheek, and closes your eyes with her paws. they are soft

and so is oblivion

* * *

"How long until she reforms?" That's LAPIS' VOICE.

"I don't know," you hear the fox spirit say, from next to her. "Her life functions may have to cease first. That could take hours, or days. She may even exist in a vegetative state for the rest of her human lifespan."

 _I'm right here,_ you want to say. But you can't. You can't even open your eyes.

Or stop BREATHING AUTOMATICALLY.

"I thought you said she wasn't connected to this body anymore."

"As far as I know, she is not. I felt the thread snap from my end. That could mean she is inside her Gem, and that this body is no longer a person. Or it could mean she is inside that body, and this Gem is no longer a person."

 _I'm right here, you guys!_ The darkness comes back to claim you, making everything feel SOFT AND COLD, and you fight to stay conscious and move. An eyelid, a finger, anything.

"You're just making guesses." Lapis sounds annoyed. And worried?

"I am. Here is another guess: [YOUR NAME] is inside of her Gem like always, and is flailing and reaching out to her body, trying to grasp it with intangible threads. New and delicate ones, not the firm bundles of cord that were woven over a lifetime."

Lapis snorts. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or literal. How does a Gem even do this? How do you control a human body from inside a Gem?"

"I don't know. Maybe you ought to ask this 'Steven.'"

It takes a supreme act of will, but you manage to HOLD YOUR BREATH.

The fox spirit notices immediately. "She's not breathing."

You hear a THUMP of feet hitting the floor, as Lapis stands up. "What do I do?!"

You feel the fox jump up onto the bed with you, but her voice is still coming from LAPIS' DIRECTION. "My fox shape will not work for this. If you want her human body to live, you will have to resuscitate her."

"How?!"

"I will direct you."

As tempting as a kiss sounds right now, you're not sure that you could SURVIVE someone as strong as Lapis compressing your chest. Plus, even holding your breath for TWENTY SECONDS is draining. You hold out as long as you can, as the fox spirit gives her instructions ...

Then you GASP FOR BREATH, feeling your lungs ache, controlling the movements all manually.

You remember, now, that you used to play games like this all the time. Whenever your FOCUS started to drift, and you felt DETACHED from your body, you'd hold your breath. Until you needed to stomp, and flail, and start gasping, which "woke you up" like BEING SPLASHED IN THE FACE.

How were you supposed to know that LOSING ALL FEELING IN YOUR NERVOUS SYSTEM wasn't a normal thing all kids went through?!

"She's breathing again. Is that good?" Lapis' voice comes from RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR FACE.

You open your eyes, and make a strangled "Eep!" back in your throat as you recoil. You didn't feel HER BREATH on your face or chest, and didn't realize she was that close. Does Lapis NOT BREATHE, or something?!

"She is moving, also." The fox spirit walks up your torso and examines your face. It's getting CROWDED on your bed.

You try to SAY SOMETHING, but it comes out as "Glpfth" as your tongue lolls out of your mouth. Your eyes dart back and forth between Lapis, as she stops LEANING IN SO CLOSE, and the fox spirit, who is POKING YOUR NOSE like a cat.

Lapis is HOLDING YOUR STAR JEWEL, cradling it gently in both hands as the chain dangles between them. Maybe that's why you're feeling better? Does it MATTER who's making skin contact with it, so long as somebody is?

Wait, that's YOUR GEM!

You remember what the fox said, and try to make WORDS come out. "Iph uh GEB?" You try to point at it, but just make your arm JUMP UP IN THE AIR for a second before FLOPPING DOWN OVER THE SIDE of the bed. It feels like it's asleep.

So does your TONGUE, for that matter.

"Lapis, please help her with that." The fox inclines her head towards your arm, and doesn't wait for a response. "Yes," she says, "you're a Gem. A Pearl, specifically."

Lapis awkwardly pulls your arm back onto the bed, then returns to clutching your STAR JEWEL and side-eyeing the fox. "I, for one, support your right to identify as a human," she tells you.

"Bluh," is all you can say on the subject. It looks like you're STICKING YOUR TONGUE OUT in bewilderment.

"Let's give [YOUR NAME] some time to think about it," the fox says, looking up at Lapis. "Now that she knows what happened, she may or may not agree with the decision that Pearl made."

"Pearl?" Lapis looks startled, then looks down at the [YOUR PREFERRED COLOUR] Gem she is clutching. "Oh ... right. THAT Pearl."

The fox nods. "As it stands, [YOUR NAME] needs both a Gem and a human body, to live as the person she is. With the connection between them severed, then hastily jury-rigged back together through her will to live, she has sharply diminished motor control and is basically quadriplegic."

That DOESN'T SOUND GOOD.

"I was able to help Pearl learn to control her new body, as she became [YOUR NAME]. But since I now reside in her Gem, I cannot take control of her movement directly. And since we relied on her Gem's connection to fuse with each other, I am not sure if I can do that, either."

"Let's hold off on fusion for now." Lapis winces.

"If you like. Personally, I would be afraid of becoming trapped in that human form again."

Lapis shivers all over, at the word "TRAPPED."

The fox settles down next to your head, taking care not to whack you with HER FLUFFY TAIL, and licks your face gently before continuing. "It took her most of her childhood to learn to control herself on her own, the first time. Even after that, there were still mishaps well into her teenage years."

You wince at the AWKWARD MEMORIES, and your face looks like an XP emote.

"So you're saying it's going to take YEARS before she'll be well again? That's a huge chunk of a human's life!" Lapis WAVES ONE OF HER ARMS at the ceiling, as she yells at the fox.

"I am sorry," the fox says. "There is nothing we can do, except help take care of her and keep her comfortable until then."

"Well," Lapis says, and FOLDS HER ARMS so that your Star Jewel is in between both of HER BOOBS. "Maybe there's nothing WE can do, to heal her. But I bet I know someone who can."

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people are fully- or partially-paralyzed in real life, and their situation is not exactly the same as [YOUR NAME]'s. It is also important to keep in mind that, while they may need help to live their daily lives, this does not make them lesser as people.
> 
> All of which is to say that Lapis' reaction, while understandable coming from her, would be EXTREMELY INSENSITIVE IRL. Especially if you don't know someone whose MAGICAL SPIT can seal cracks in rocks, and give people 20/20 vision.
> 
> Disabled people of all kinds exist IRL, please get used to us ~


End file.
